When I Grow Up
by LittleRedAllGrownUp
Summary: After the birth of his young sister's child Jushiro is forced to leave his darling twin daughters Hime and Hari with Shunsui and his Liutenant Lisa. When he comes back the twins have made a surprising career decison! Small apperance by Shinji and Kensei!


**So this my friends is the product of writers block, insomia, and a full saturday night with nothing to do but watch bad tv until the new episode of Bleach comes on. I got super bored last night and this just kinda flew from my mind. I guess what I was working towards was expressing the relationship between the twins and Lisa. With Shunsui being what I consider Jushiro's best friend I could only imagine that the girls would've grown close to his former Lieutenant. **

**I do...NOT...own Bleach**

Jushiro walked hand in hand with his two daughters as the three of them headed to the Eighth Division. Both twins were filled with a bubbly excitement. This would be the first time in their young lives that they spent away from their father for an entire night.

Make it three nights to be exact. Jūshirō's sister Leiko had just given birth to her first child and as her older brother it was his responsibility to welcome his newborn nephew or niece into the family. Even if their mother grated on his normally saint like nerves. To make matters even _better_ Leiko had insisted that the twins, her own nieces that she had seen maybe once or twice since their birth decades ago, be left behind. She was 'afraid' they'd cause too much trouble, especially the loud one.

By loud one he knew she meant Hari. The word loud was practically a synonym for the girl nowadays. Since she had begun to walk and talk it seemed she brought chaos and turmoil with her, but she was loved. Loved by practically ever Captain, Lieutenant, and Seated-officer in the Gotei 13, just like her more docile sister Himeko was.

"Now you girls are going to be well behaved for Uncle Shunsui while you stay with him aren't you?" he asked looking down at them. They had spent most of the previous day going over the 'rules' that he was leaving behind. If there weren't some ground rules they'd wrong amok because Shunsui being the 'beloved' Uncle that he was would let them get away with murder.

And that wasn't meant in a figurative manner. Jushiro was under the firm belief that his friend would let them get away with pure homicide if they so desired. Thankfully he did not fear that, both of his girls wouldn't harm a fly without proper reason.

"Yup~!"

"Yes daddy,"

It really tore at his heart to leave them behind. Not since the day they were born had he gone maybe a few hours without them. Sure they'd spend the day with one of his colleagues but at the end of the night he was always the one to tuck them into their beds and wish them sweet dreams. As much as he didn't want to admit it because he knew Shunsui would give him a hard time for it, this was actually nerve racking. Yet the twins seemed oblivious too it. They were both too excited to really understand all that was going on.

When they got to the Eighth's gates they were met by none other than Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and his Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru. Shunsui smirked as he tipped his hat back slightly to get a good look at the Ukitake family.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite-,"

"**Aunt Lisa!"**

Without hesitation both girls raced away from their father flying past Shunsui to latch their tiny arms around Lisa's legs in loving embraces. From the way the two acted it would appear that they hadn't seen their favorite 'aunt' in eons when it had only been barely a full day.

"Girls…," Shunsui's smirk fell away. Being ignored by children…actually…stung…a little, "Well…I know two girls that won't be getting any sweets before dinner."

The two girls looked at him for a moment before looking up at Lisa who smirked down at them, "You know he's only bluffing."

Shunsui frowned at his subordinate, "You don't have to tell them that…,"

Lisa rolled her eyes before releasing the girls' grips from her legs. She then squatted down to look them in the eyes; she was one of the few who did that when she spoke to them 90% of the time, "So what do you girls want to do first?"

"Bug Shinji!"

"No, bug Kensei."

"Shinji!"

"Kensei!"

"Shinji!"

"Kensei!"

Being familiar with where arguments like these usually went with the twins Lisa intervened quickly, "How about we go bug **both **Shinji AND Kensei. They're sparring with each other over in the 9th? That sound good with you two?"

Both girls cheered appeased just like Lisa knew they would. Standing up she gave them a nudge to their father, "Give your dad a hug before we go."

Obediently both girls rushed towards Jushiro, once again ignoring Shunsui in the process. Jushiro smiled as he leaned down to engulf both of his girls into a tight hug.

"Remember what I told you two earlier. Be good for Uncle Shunsui and try not to get into trouble. That means you Hari,"

Hari giggled mischievously into her father's shoulder.

"Hime try to keep Hari from doing anything that you know is wrong."

"…I'll try daddy…I'll try…,"

With one last squeeze he released them both before pressing gentle kisses to their forehead, "Now go have fun with Aunt Lisa," just before Hari was about to rejoin the raven haired bespectacled woman Jushiro called her back, "Oh and Hari…do be nice to Captain Hirako please."

Hari giggled impishly, "Silly daddy."

Jushiro shook his head. He was almost entirely sure that it was physically impossible for Hari to be 'nice' to Shinji in the way that most normal people defined the word.

The two Captains watched the Lieutenant disappear with the two girls hand in hand speaking a mile a minute about something funny they had tricked one of their father's subordinates into doing. The woman merely shook her head with an indulgent smile on her face. Lisa was one of the few people in the world that Jushiro fully entrusted the lives of his children too. That's why he wasn't too worried about leaving them behind. They would be left in good hands.

"How could they just ignore me like that?" Shunsui whined.

Jushiro chuckled. She had lots of experience dealing with children after all.

* * *

><p>Lisa sat against a tree as she watched Hari and Himeko 'play' with Kensei and Shinji. Besides their father, uncle, and 'grandfather' it seemed that the Captains of the 5 and 9th divisions were the twin's favorite.<p>

Himeko was squealing as Shinji poked at her ticklish sides, "Stop it Shinji! Stop it!"

"Nuh-uh. Not 'til you say it!" The blonde continued poking the small girl before him.

"No! My hair is prettier than yours!"

Lisa snorted a bit at that. God those two…they were a pair. Still nowhere near the dynamic duo as Kensei and Hari were.

"Let go you little brat!" Kensei only half-heartedly growled as he tried to shake the small raven-haired girl off of him.

"Never!" Hari giggled as she clung to his neck.

"How are you Jushiro's child? It's impossible!"

The Lieutenant shook her head slightly. Despite her lackluster attitude most of the time Lisa genuinely loved both Himeko and Hari as if they were of her own flesh and blood. Ever since the girls' mother had decided that it would be better for her to not have anything to do with them Lisa had taken up a more maternal role in their life without even realizing it. From the time they had begun to speak the twins had referred to her as Aunt Lisa, thanks to Shunsui in an attempt to irritate her. Unfortunately for him the term of endearment did not bother Lisa one bit.

"So I see their having a good time,"

Lisa didn't look up or acknowledge of the speaker's presence. She already knew it was Shunsui, "Of course they are. They love to irritate those two."

Shunsui chuckled a bit as he leaned against the tree that his Lieutenant was sitting under, "I dunno. It kinda looks like they may have a little bit of a crush on them."

Lisa made a disgusted face, "Hime has better taste then to have a crush on…," she watched the way Himeko clung to Shinji's neck smiling so big and brightly that it looked like her little face was going to stay frozen that way. Damn it, she hated when his lazy ass was right, "…well it looks like I'm going to have to work on getting that out of her system."

"I don't think that's how these kinds of things work." Shunsui eyed the young serious faced woman below him before looking at the twins, "She'll grow out of it eventually. Probably when they go away to the academy, she'll meeting a dashing young rogue that reminds her of her handsome Uncle."

"If she does I'll lock her away in her room for Jushiro to save him the trouble of doing it himself," Lisa peeked up at him without moving her head, "What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be working?"

Shunsui looked offended, "I'll have you know that I got quite a bit done while you were gone. I thought I'd take a bit of a break and see if my nieces were ready to eat."

The raven haired woman snorted, "Sure,"

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the girls play with the two other Captains. It was kind of therapeutic to have the twins around. With their responsibilities of Captains they were unable to have much time to relax or be lighthearted but with the twins around they were able to act as irresponsible and free as they wanted to be. Shunsui smiled lightly at the scene before him. It was always good to see the girls smiling. Looking down at Lisa he saw a rare smile on her face that spoke of all the love and motherly admiration that she had for the twins.

"So ever think about having your own one day?" he asked casually.

Lisa's head jerked up to stare incredulously at her Captain, "Own what?"

"Kids,"

"No."

Shunsui was amused by how sure Lisa was and by how quickly she answered, "Really? I'm surprised. You're a natural at it."

Ignoring her Captain Lisa stood up brushing the dirt from her short hakama before calling in the girls to her, "Come on Hime, Hari it's time to go eat."

"Ok!" Himeko replied before giving Shinji a quick hug, "Bye Shinji."

Shinji smiled softly as he hugged the small girl, "Bye Princess we'll play again later."

Hari released her grip on Kensei's neck before waving at him, "See ya later Kensei!"

"Later brat." Kensei grumbled rubbing her head affectionately.

Their goodbyes said the two girls raced back to Lisa taking hold of her hands with smiles on their faces. They were both so innocent and sweet that Lisa couldn't resist smiling back at them.

The reason that she said no to Shunsui's question was because she was happy with the way things were now. She was content with the role she played in the twins' life as their aunt/surrogate mother. And she looked forward to watching them grow up, helping them with those situations that Jushiro and Shunsui couldn't even begin to understand. They were her girls. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Daddy!<strong>"

Jushiro smiled as he bent down to swoop up his two daughters. Three days was most defiantly much too long to go without seeing their smiling faces or hearing their voices.

"I take it you missed me?" he asked with a laugh.

"Silly daddy of course we missed you!" Hari was holding him for all she was worth; there was no way she was letting go of her own free will, "Uncle Shunsui doesn't keep as much candy as you do."

"And Aunt Lisa doesn't tell bedtime stories like you either." Himeko added resting her head against his shoulder as one tiny fist clutched his Captain's haori tightly in one tiny fist.

"Well it's good to know that my skills are being put to use," Jushiro chuckled before looking to Lisa and Shunsui, "I hope they weren't any trouble for you two."

"Of course not. They were little angels," Shunsui chuckled as he leaned against the wall of his division.

"I'm sure they were—,"

Hari tugged on his haori to get his attention, "Daddy, daddy, guess what?"

Jushiro looked at his youngest with a patient expression, "What?"

"Hime and I know what we want to do when we grow up!"

Jushiro was amused by Hari's sudden declaration. He had heard it many times in the past and it was always something different and crazy. But as their father he was instilling in both girls that they could be whatever they wanted to be.

"We wanna be Soul Reapers!" Hari declared with Himeko nodding in agreement.

This was a bit of a shock to all three adults. Though they were being raised in the Seireitei and called many of the best Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13 'uncle' or 'aunt' neither girl had ever really expressed a desire to be one.

"Really? That's what you both want to do?" Jushiro asked as he sat them to the ground, "It takes a lot of hard work to be a Soul Reaper."

"We know daddy but we want to be one really bad!" Himeko insisted a determination in her brown eyes that no one had ever seen.

Shunsui chuckled, "Listen to them Jushiro. They want to grow up to be just like us."

Hari and Hime made faces, "Nuh-uh! We want to be like Aunt Lisa!"

Shunsui's smile fell away as the two girls latched onto the amused Lisa's legs once again.

"That…hurt…,"


End file.
